Light emitting diode (LED) technology has progressed from providing small visual indicators of electronic operation to becoming a technology applicable to a variety of general lighting applications, including applications for residential, commercial, and outdoor lighting. In general lighting applications, LEDs may perform at or better than prior lighting solutions using a fraction of the energy consumption. However, techniques for efficient dimming of LED lighting to very low dimming settings have been elusive.